Meow
by Sup.I'm.Karen
Summary: When Dez got a 'Magic Wand' and decide to test it by hypnotizin Austin to he think he's a cat. What if that plan work out way too much and Austin not only think, but IS a cat? And what if Ally take care of him as her pet while everyone think he disappeared? Auslly. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! so, I got some reviews, favorites and follows on my first story and I'm sooo happy! I love that you guys liked it, but that was a one shot, and I don't really had ideas do continue that story, but here I am with the multi-chapter I promissed. Hope you like it!**

***I do not own Austin & Ally, but I really wish I did.**

* * *

Dez brusted into the doors of Sonic Boom screaming my name. God, I can feel the trouble coming.

"AUSTIN! Austin! Austin…" his voice faded as he stopped tocatch his breath, what was so important?

"Dez! Calm down, what happened? Thish ate your gingerbread family again?" I said chuckling a litte.

"No! Carlos, his wife Annie and their twins Lisa and Isa are completely safe at my house" He said as he calmed down.

"So why are you so jumpy?"

"Because has opened a new magic store in the mall! Called _The house of mystery_" he said the last sentence dramatically.

"Cool. But, why are you so excited?"

"Because There was a old men with a big and white beard and a red cap! He looked like _the Santa Claus of the mystery_" he said the last part dramatically again.

"Annnd?"

"He saw me looking at the hypnotism aisle, walked up to me, gave me this box and said that I had the destiny of be with what's inside it, Cool right!?" He said pulling a box covered with red velvet out of his backpack.

"Did you opened it yet?" I said suddenly interested on that story.

"No, I couldn't just open it in public, what if here is a piece of the big bang explosion?! The mall could end up turning into a galaxy!" What? I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's stupid, this is probably a prank and when we open this box, a confetti bomb will explode" I said opening the box not giving time for Dez respond.

There wasn't confetti. There was…

"A wand?" I said pulling the object out of the box, Dez's eyes lightened.

"Cool! it's probably a magic wand!"

"Why would someone give you a magic wand?" I said getting more confused every second.

"Remember? The mystery Santa Claus said it was destiny"

"But, do you really think it's a real magic wand?" he shrugged.

"I don't know. We have to make a test"

"But how? Do you know a spell?" He thought for a moment before he smiled widely.

"I can hypnotize you! Like I did before, but this time, with _magic" _he said dramatically again_,_ seriously he have to stop talking like that.

"What? But you didn't hypnotized me before"

"That's what you think" Dez smirked a little. "So, do you agree? Please?!" he begged.

"Okay, but I'm just going to do it to proof you that this isn't magical" I said pointing at the wand now in his hands. He smiled and nodded.

In this moment Ally entered the store.

"Thanks for watching the store for me Austin" she said walking to the counter.

"No problem" I said, she smiled.

"You can go n-wait, is that a wand?" she said pointing at the object in Dez's hand.

"Yes! A old men at the-" Dez started but I cut him off.

"It's a long story" Ally gave them the I-didn't-understand-nothing-of-what-you-two-are-doing-but-I-won't-bother-ask look.

"Let's go to the practice room Dez" I said heading upstairs as Dez did so.

As we got at the practice room I turned to Dez.

"Okay," he said pointing the wand at me "you're now getting very sleepy" No I'm not "Your eyelids are getting heavy" No they aren't "Kitty Cat!"Dez shouted.

Something really strange happened as he did so, all the lights of the room turned off making a loud electric noise. When the lights went back on I felt strange, was like everything was big and I was small, even Dez seemed like a giant, I watched him look aroud the room and then run downstairs.

I followed him, still feeling that weird sensation, I saw him walking over to Ally and desperately yelling

"**I made Austin disappear!**" WHAT?

"I didn't disappear! I'm right here!" I spoke, but what came from me wasn't my voice, was a… meow?

A giant Ally looked down and picked me up with both of her hands

"Aw! Look, a cute little kitten!"

WHAT?!

* * *

**Soo that's it! reviews are awesome guys, I'm sure they'll make me more excited to write, ****I'm not sure of how I'm going to update or how many chapters I'll do cause I'm new on writing part of the fanfiction world but I'll try my best. **

******Well, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I made you guys wait almost a whole week to the chapter 2, but I had a lot of homework and I'm also on a school play, but anyway, here is chapter 2!**

***I do not own Austin & Ally. The truth hurts :(**

* * *

"And Look! It's a boy! Aw cutie!" What?! What?!

"Ally! You're not listening to me! I made Austin disappear with the magic wand that the Santa Claus of the mystery gave to me!"

"Dez… Are you ok? Did you passed the whole night watching Zaliens again? I think you need some sleep" Ally chuckled a little, aw she's so cute when she does that… But again, What?!

"No! Yes I did pass the night watching Zaliens but that's not the point. I used a magic wand to hypnotize Austin so he think he's a cat, but it all got wrong and I made him disappear! Hey! That's it! I'm gonna find de mystery Santa Claus and make him bring Austin back!" Dez said running out of the store.

"Sometimes I really got worried about him" I'm worried about me! "Aw, you should be lost right? You seem so scared, I wish my dad let me be with you" She said as Mr. Dawson walked downstairs.

"Hey dad! Look at who was here on the store" she said holding me up so he could see me

"Aw, it's a kitten!.. Get it out of here!" he demanded

"But Dad! He's lost! And I want some company, Mom is on Africa, you're always out on conventions and my friends can't come over all the time! Pleeeeease daddy is just a little cat" she begged with puppy eyes.

"Hum… I don't know honey" Oh no, no one can resist at her puppy eyes… "okay, but make sure that there's not gonna be cat pee around the house and-"

"Ahh! Thank you so much Dad! I love you, I love you, I love you!" she said hugging and kissing her dad. Hey I'm going to live with Ally? As his pet?! Just one more time… WHAT?!

"Okay honey can you help those costumers now?" he said pointing to three boys that had just entered the store.

"Everything for the best father in the world!" she kissed his check once more time before walking near the guitars where the guys were.

"May I help you?" Ally asked, one of the guys looked at Ally and then whispered something in one of the other guy ear, I don't really liked it.

"Um, no we're just looking the guitars" the guy that whispered in his friend's ear said.

"Oh, ok but we just got a new guitar on the store, do you want to see it?" she asked, the three guys nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great" Ally smiled, walked over to the counter and put me over it.

"Stay here while I pick the guitar ok?"

I said: ok, but it came out as: "Meow" She smiled and climbed upstairs.

Man! I have to make Dez get me out of this mess! I'm a cat! A little puffy animal! And Ally is going to take care of me as her pet! Even thought it wouldn't be so bad sit on her lap while she pet my head in a cold December night… But what if I be forever like this?! How will I sing or dance, all that I can say is meow! And what if-

I got pushed out of my thoughts when I heard the three boys talking

"See! I told you she was cute!" what? Are they talking about Ally?

"Yeah totally, you should ask her out, I would do that if her clothes weren't too dorky" how dare he? Her clothes are perfect! I mean it in a manly way of course.

"Look! She's coming, ask her!" one o the guys said walking out of the store being followed with the one guy with the terrible clothes style taste, I say that in a mainly way too.

"I'm sorry, my dad already sold the guitar-Hum, where did your friends go?" she asked as she noticed the two boys were gone.

"Ah, their parents called them for dinner" She frowned

"But It's too early for- Anyway, do you want to see other guitars?"

"Actually, no. I wanted to ask you something" Oh no, no, no, that strange guy it's not going to ask Ally out, I don't know He just… can't!

"Hum, what?" she asked curious. No!

"Would you want to-" he started

As currently I'm a cat, I can't yell at this guy to he be away from Ally. But I'm a cat, and I have claws, and claws can make this guy be away from Ally. You get what I mean? *wink* *wink*

* * *

**I think this one is a little short, but look! we got a Jealous Austin! What will Austin do? Will Ally go out with this new guy? Read Meow to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm back and here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

"Would you want to-" Ally watched him talk expectantly

I can't take it! The guy just entered here and is going to ask Ally out? He doesn't even know her! He's a stranger, and a stranger is not going to ask my Ally out! Um… I mean ask my friend Ally out! Yeah, my friend.

"-go out with-" "MEOW!" I jumped off the counter right on his left leg, I gripped his pants with my claws ripping it, he screamed just like a girl and shook his leg to get rid off me, he practically kicked me out and I fell hard on the ground.

"Kitty cat!" Ally screamed picking me up and looking for any bruise "Are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, just my pants are all-" Ally cut him off

"No! I was talking to my cat, you just kicked him!" Ally said giving him a death glare

"But he attacked me!" he argued back

"But he's little and you're big, you could've hurt him really bad!"

"He have claws! And… okay sorry, for you and your cat" he said taking a deep breath " Can we start again? We're fighting and I don't even know you name" He looked up at her "My name is Robert, but you can call me Rob" He said raising his hand for a shake

"Nice to meet you, I'm Allyson, you can call me Ally" She smiled and used one hand to shake his while her other arm was still holding me

"So… Ally, do you want to lunch with me?" he asked hopefully

Say no! Say no! Say no!

"Um…Yes, I would love go lunch with you" she said with a smile

NOOOOOOOOO!

Ally looked around the room that was filled with costumers.

"I should go back to work now, see you at lunch on the food court?" she said

"Okay, see you there" he smiled to her and walked out of the store. Finally!

"Why did you attacked him? He's a nice guy" she said to me walking over the counter.

No he's not! "Meow!" Ally chuckled

"It's really hard talk to you, you always give me the same answer" She joked

Trish entered the store just in this moment

"Hey Ally! Aw! who's this?!" She asked when she noticed me

"It's my cat! He was lost and my dad allowed me to be with him!"

"Aw, he's so cute!" Trish said picking me up with both of her hands

"Do you know what else is cute? The guy who asked me out!" Ally squealed

"What?! Who?! When?! How?!" Trish also squealed almost dropping me on the floor

"Yeah! He came here on the store, his name is Robert, but he told to call him Rob, It was five minutes ago, we were having an argument but he ended up asking me to lunch with him in the food court!" Ally said excited answering to all of the questions Trish blurted out.

"I'll tell you everything later. Did you see Austin?" Ally asked

"No, why?" Trish asked

"Nothing, is just that last time I saw him was an hour ago and he didn't told me he was going anywhere…"

"Don't worry, he's probably goofing around with Dez" Ally's expression eased

"Yeah, probably"

Five minutes later Dez entered the store with a worried expression

"Dez, what happened?" Ally said seeing his concern

"I didn't find the Santa Claus of mystery, and the store employee said he didn't worked on the store" He said. Gosh Dez! You have to take me out of this cute little cat body!

"But, Austin is not with you?" Ally asked worry raising on her voice

"I already told you! I used the magic wand the mystery Santa Claus gave me to hypnotize Austin, but I did it wrong and he disappeared!" He exasperated

"What?" Trish questioned looking up from a magazine she was reading with a confused expression on her face

"I know!" Dez said like he had an idea. Please be something that can work out! "We need help, I'll go on the only place that will help us find Austin" Dez said serious

"The Police!?" Ally said full of worry now

"No. The internet!" Both girls had a mix of relief and confusion on their faces

"What? How can internet help us?" Trish asked the redhead boy

"I'll google everything about mystery Santa Claus and magic wands, and ways to revert how I make him disappear" Why don't you google a way to get me back to be a human! "I'll be with my laptop at the practice room, DON'T DISTURB!" He said the last part firmly

I watched as Dez ran to the practice room, Trish turned to Ally

"Where do you think he is?" Trish asked

"I don't know, Do you think Dez is right?"

"Haha really Ally? Magic wand? Mystery Santa Claus? It's easier that Austin left all behind and ran away with a girl" she said in a joke tone but Ally's face became shocked

"What? A girl? Who?!" Trish only chuckled

"Ally, of course he didn't run away with a girl!" Ally's features relaxed

"Oh, yeah, of course he didn't" She forced a laugh

They two passed the next hour trying call my phone and think about places I could be in. They called my parents but they didn't answer probably because they're busy on their business trip. They two growing worried every minute.

"Hey Ally, weren't you going to lunch with that Rob guy?" Trish asked

"Not anymore, we have to find Austin! He's more important" Ally said looking on her flip phone list of people they could call. Trish giggled

Ally looked up from her phone "What?" Trish shook her head

"Nothing is just how you dumped off your date for Austin"

"Yeah, because he's my friend, one of my best friends"

"Yeah, I know, 'friends'" Trish used air quotes for say friends

Ally was about to reply but she just shook her head and got back to thinking. Did I get this straight? Does Trish think me and Ally are more than friends?

"I can't take this anymore" Ally said getting up from her seat "Trish, watch the store, I'm going to look for Austin"

She got up and started walking out off the store, a few steps after she stopped like she remembered of something. She turned around and got back to the store

"Come with me" She said walking over to me and picking me up in her arms "I'll need help to find Austin".

**Woah this on was long hun? At least is longer than the previous chapters.**

**Answering to one of my reviews, I'm not planing on making a Ally's POV. But sometimes people speak out their minds to their pets, did you get it?**

**So tell if you liked this. Até a próxima! (means till next time on portuguese, get used to it ,I'm a brazillian after all)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry about don't updating sooner. That was a busy week, I was at a school camp with my friends, yeah I had a lot of fun but I swear I couldn't stop thinking about my lovely readers. No more talking, you guys already waited too much. Here's chapter 4 of Meow! hope you like it!**

Ally spend the rest of the afternoon looking for me around the mall and places she knows I like to be, she even went to my house but there was nobody because my parents are out on a business trip.

We end up back at sonic boom were Dez and Trish were talking by the counter.

"Hey Ally! I just find out who the mystery Santa Claus is!" Dez said excited with his laptop in his hands

"Will it help us find Austin?" Ally asked hopefully

"Yeah, I even have a plan"

"It's too stupid" Trish said before Dez could continue

"No it's not! It was on the internet of course it will work" Dez said to her

"Can you just tell me what is it?" Ally half-shouted growing impatient

"Ok, I find out that the Santa Claus of the mystery is a…" He paused dramatically

"What?! He's what!?" the two girls shouted unison

"MEOW!?" I also shouted

"A love wizard"

"What?" They shouted unison again "meow?"

"Yeah, they're like cupids but they don't use arrows to get people together, they use magic! Cool right?" Cool?! That's not cool! Will be cool if I could walk on two legs again!

"I- I still don't get anything" Ally said looking frustrated

"It's simple, Austin disappearing was meant to be" Dez said like all he was saying make a lot of sense

We looked at him expectantly, Ally nodded her head telling him to continue

"The goal of the love wizard was give me the magic wand, made Austin disappear so you-" He pointed to Ally "-realize you like him" He said with a small smile

Ally's eyes widened. What? It have to be another crazy though of Dez. Me and Ally? Pffff… noo…

"What?" Was all Ally could say at the moment, as I see she was as surprised and shocked as I was

"It's simple. The goal is make you realize how important Austin is for you, that he's more important than just a friend" He said the last part with a wink

Ally was speechless at the moment

"Ok, even if you crazy story is true it only tell us why Austin is missing, but the question is how to bring him back" She reasoned

"Good point" He seemed think for a while then saying "oh! It's simple," He paused and pointed at Ally one more time "You have to realize and confess that you like Austin, then the love wizard will see that his work is complete"

This time Ally spoke up

"This is crazy guys! ' .Austin" she said slowly

I felt something strange when she said it so seriously, I don't know I felt kinda… sad?

"Meow!" I agreed anyway, it's obvious the me and Ally don't like each other

"See! Even the cat agree with me!" Ally said to them

"Ok, ok… Do you have another explanation for Austin's sudden disappearing or a plan to bring him back?" Dez said in a challenging tone

Ally seemed think for briefly moment then saying:

"Yeah I have! It's getting late now. I'll close the store go home, then we search more for Austin tomorrow's morning, if we don't find him we- "Ally stopped seeming afraid of her next words "we go to the police" She said, tears almost falling from her eyes but she held them back

It didn't passed unnoticed by Trish and Dez

"Don't worry Ally, we'll find him" Trish said giving her a comforting hug

Dez enjoined the hug "Yeah… we'll find him"

I never felt more incapable in my whole life. I couldn't tell them that I was there, that I'll always be. I felt awful

A couple of tears falled from Ally's face before she wiped them away and reluctantly pulled away from the hug

"I better go home now, I have to be ready early tomorrow so we can find him" I think at this moment she wasn't even capable to say my name out loud without breaking down.

My two other friends nodded their heads and helped her close the store

They all waved goodbye and headed their respective homes

The night was pleasant and the sky was beautiful, there were a lot of stars and the moon was full.

I remember that Ally will always joke that my last name is Moon because every time the moon was full I would walk looking up at sky with a goofy smile on my face. Full moon night used to be filled with laughter and happiness. But right there I just wanted to cry, it breaks my heart seeing her so sad, and I can't even do anything.

The torturing walk to Ally's house ended and she pulled her keys out of her back pocket and opened the doors of her house to find her dad sitting at the living room couch seeing a soccer game in the TV. He smiled when he saw his daughter

"Hey sweetie! Do you-" He stopped when he saw Ally's sad expression "What happened?" he asked full of worry

"Don't want to talk about it right now. Tomorrow?" Ally asked weakly

Mr. Dawson seemed like he was going to insist but he decided against it and nodded his head

"Of course honey, but you can come to me for anything ok?"

Ally nodded and smiled not her bright and happy smile, but still a beautiful smile. And headed upstairs to her room

She put me on her room carpet, picked up her pajamas and entered her bedroom's bathroom.

She came back showered and changed into her pajamas

She picked me up in her hands and sited leg crossed on her bed and started petting me

"Do you think Dez is right? You know I just can't believe Austin just ran away. He wouldn't do this to me, I mean he wouldn't do that to we all, Dez, Trish…" She trailed off and looked down at me and sighed.

"I miss him… At least I have you here with me" I was looking directly at her eyes and she suddenly smiled "You have big brown shiny eyes just like him" she had a goofy smile on her face.

"You still don't have a name…" she paused and looked around searching for any idea

Her eyes landed on a photo of us two, Dez and Trish she had on a table near her bed. The picture was taken on my birthday last year, they came to my house before I wake up with a bunch of plates filled with pancakes. That was the best gift I ever got, in the moment the picture was taken, me and Dez were with our mouths filled with pancake and Ally and Trish were looking at us with amused faces.

"I know! I'll call you Pancake" she said with a smile "What do 'ya think?"

"Meow!" she laughed

"Did you like it?" her grind growing wide

"Meow" I said rubbing my head in her belly.

She smiled then turned off the lights and pulled the covers above us two

"Goodnight Pancake"

**I have to confess, I'm a little proud of this chapter. But I won't really know if it's as good as I think It is if I guys don't show me your opinion so review!**

**Oh! And I almost forgot. To **Trying2StayHopeful **Definetly! haha I would love make ****the bilingual Auslly shippers club! Portuguese and Japanese 4-eva!**

**Tchau tchau! *translating* Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for not updating soon! i was having exams on school, and I'm also working on an****anual project on school and writing the script for another school play. As you see, school is killing me!**

**But I finally got some free time and wrote this chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

**oh and *I do not own Austin & Ally (obviously)**

I woke up with a squeal

Ally picked up her clock on the table aside her bed "Oh My Gosh! It's already ten in the morning!" She said to herself while running to pick up some clothes and enter the bathroom to take a shower.

I looked around the room and down to my body. Ahh! I was still a cat! I kind of hoped that all of that was just a crazy nightmare, but here I am stuck in a little cute furry kitten body.

Ally got out from de the bathroom with her hair soaking wet from the shower, picked up her keys and cell phone and shoved on the back pocket of her jeans not bothering to go find a purse, and made her way out of the bedroom door and downstairs

I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran after her. Wow! Cats can run! In a few seconds I reached her on the front door

She looked down noticing that I was there

"Oh almost forgot of you!" she picked me up in her arms "Let's go find Austin"

When we finally reached Sonic Boom, Mr. Dawson was working behind the counter, today was Saturday and Ally's day off

"Hey dad! Did you saw Dez and Trish?" Ally said breathless. Her dad look up and smiled

"Hey sweetie, yes they were here less than an hour ago saying to tell you that they were going to look for Austin, what were they talking about?" his smile was replaced by concern.

Ally let out a sigh and explained the whole situation to her Dad, even Dez's crazy theory about the guy on the magic store being a 'love wizard'

"Oh God! Honey we have to call the police!" he exclaimed

"No! We'll find him!" she breathed "maybe he's just…" Ally stopped and looking for something to finish her sentence "…actually I have no idea where he can be right now, he wouldn't just run away without an explanation, leaving his career, his friends, me…" Ally whispered the last part sadly. Oh Als…

"Oh honey, don't be like this" Mr. Dawson said with sympathy, he looked around the store "Look there's not much people on the mall today, I'll close the store and help you to find him ok?" he said with a smile

Ally's sad expression lightly softened "ok" she said with a smile, not her real smile that I know for almost two years, but a sad still beautiful smile

I watched as Mr. Dawson closed the store, Ally called Trish to ask where she and Dez were, they were at the beach but said they were coming back because they haven't got any sign of me there.

Ally and her dad went to a few places but end up giving up

At the end of the afternoon everyone was tired. Trish, Dez, Ally, Mr. Dawson and I all end up at Sonic Boom with frustrated faces.

"So…" Trish spoke up "do you guys think we should go to the police now?" Dez and Mr. Dawson nodded "What do you think Ally?" Trish asked to the brunette, she nodded slowly

"Yeah, we made our best, now it's time to wait and hope the police find Austin"

"Go home sweetie, you all should go home" he pointed to the tree teens "I'll take care of the police thing"

They all nodded and went to their houses. Me and Ally made that same torturing way to her house like yesterday. When we got home she got upstairs and put me on the floor before jumping tiredly on her bed, I tried to climb the bed with her but I failed because I was too little

She smirked, picked me up and put me on the bed beside her.

I watched as she slowly fell asleep

Ally's P.O.V

I had a dream, It was actually a memory

I dreamed about Austin.

My mind flew to when I was on his car and he had a stupid grin on his face

"Austin, where are we going?" I asked for the twentieth time since I entered his car. I mad at him because he was putting too much pressure on me to write a new song for his webcast.

He just kept silent.

"You know this is kidnapping right?" this time he looked at me, smirked at turned his attention to the empty road that was leading us far away from the center of Miami

"Relax Als, I'm not kidnapping you, I just want to apologize about being such a jerk and not understanding that you need time to write songs" he stopped and looked over at me "I want to show you that I'm not that selfish" and looked back to the road

"Couldn't you do this at Sonic Boom? In Miami?" I exasperated

"Ally, we're still in Miami" He looked over at me with an amused face. I think he was enjoying it way too much

"Relax, don't you trust me?" He spoke again

I was taken back by this, of course I trust him, he is my best friend, but I was still mad at him, I wouldn't give up this easily

When I was lost in my thoughts, we arrived

"We're here!" Austin said as he got out of the car, I followed him

"Ok but, where exactly is here?" I asked as I looked around, in my front was an old big abandoned house, this one was kinda scaring, but when I looked forward I saw a small plaza behind the old house

"I'll show you" he grabbed my hand and lead me to the plaza I spotted on the back of the house

It was a cute small plaza surrounded by flowers and small trees with an amazing ocean view

"Whoa" my mouth hung open at the sight

"Amazing right?" I nodded still stunned "This is my favorite place to be, when I'm sad, with problems, or just when I want to be alone playing my guitar" I looked up at him

"I want to show you that I don't see you just as my songwriter, you're way more important for me than that" he stared deeply in my eyes. I was getting dizzy.

"This place is beautiful" I turned my attention to the place around me "I'm glad you wanted to share it with me" I looked back at him and my breath hitched as I saw how close his face was from mine

"Everything to my favorite girl" I blushed and looked away

"So… do you forgive me?" He asked hopefully

I looked back at him and tapped my finger on my chin pretending to think, but I end up smiling

"Of course I forgive you" He smiled and hugged me tightly

When we pulled back my breath hitched again because our faces were even closer than before

And when I realized, he was leaning in.

"MEOW!"

I woke up with the sound of Pancake, he was jumping over my belly trying to wake me up, he's probably hungry.

Whoah, what was that? As I remember we didn't kiss that day, we just talked, laughed then came home.

That's strange, why would I dream about kissing Austin? He's my friend, yeah just my…friend

Ok, maybe it's just stress, tiredness and… hunger. God I'm starving! And as I see Pancakes is too

"Calm down Pancake, I'll make us dinner" I said smiling while petting his head "what do you want?" I thought for a moment

"Can cats eat pancakes?"

**Here! I really hope you guys liked this chapter because believe me it was really hard to find time to write this through my busy week**

**Review! You guys can't imagine how much happy I am when I reading every single review you guys left for me**


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop it!" Ally screamed as she tried to reach me while I was running above the kitchen table covered with pancake batter.

"Pancake! I told you to stop!"

She got to catch me "haha!Gotchya!" but I instantly slipped away because of the pancake butter that covered my whole tiny cat body

"Pancake!" Ally screamed and catch me once again and held me thigh so I wouldn't slip away again, but as the kitchen floor was also dirty and slippery, we end up both falling hard on the floor.

After a moment I was sure that Ally was going to kicking me out of her house. But, I couldn't wait! I was starving! And seeing Ally making delicious pancakes that only she knows how to do wasn't helping, in my mind I was thinking about pulling in the bow of pancake butter, and now that I have a cat mind, I can see that there's not much difference between thinking and doing in a cat brain.

I was cut out of my thoughts by Ally's… laughter?

I look up to see Ally with a tomato face almost out of air laughing loudly

"Oh my gosh! My dad is going to kill me!" She said after a pause of her hysterical attack of happiness

I was kind of confused at this, why is she laughing if she's afraid her dad is going to be upset with her? But then I just realized is Ally we're talking about, the bubbly girl that is always seeing the bright side of everything. Sometimes it's annoying, but it's also one of the things that makes me lov…I-I mean like her, one of the things that makes me like her. Alot.

And it's kind of relieving to see her so carefree after the whole magic wand and disappearing thing, it makes me feel less concerned about my current situation. It makes me feel happy.

I was once again cut of of my thoughts by Mr. Dawson voice

"Ally? What happened here?" He asked the brunette with wide eyes looking at the messy kitchen

Ally instantly stopped laughing at looked up to her Dad's shocked and mostly disapproving face.

"Oh my pickes…"

After a lecture from her dad, cleaning the kitchen, and a shower. Ally's currently sitting on her bed and writing on her diary, slash, songbook.

Her face is softer now, is not too sad and stressed like it was before, but she still have this glow of concern on her brown eyes.

Maybe she's writing about me, she's writing furiously and concentrated seeming lost in whatever she's writing about.

It was close to 1am, and I was tired. Even knowing that I slept the evening, the whole pancake incident spent all my energies

And by the yawn that escaped Ally's lips I know she's tired too.

"Sleep?" She simply asked seeming not even able to say the whole sentence

I slipped under the covers with her and she placed her precious book on her nightstand and turned off the lamp that still illuminated the room.

"Ally"

I turned away from the voice and sunk deeper into the warm covers

"ALLY!"

The voice shouted this time making both me and Ally jump in surprise with me occasionally falling out of the bed.

Ally looked up from the sea of warm covers and looked with wide eyes at the short girl and the tall boy standing at the feet of her bed

"Trish? Dez? What are you guys doing here?" Ally asked confused and a little bit dizzy from her sleep. She looked over to her wall clock "at eight in the morning?"

"Good morning sweetie" Trish said in a face sweet voice "Sorry for the sudden invasion at your room and your turbulent waken up but we need to hurry, get out of the bed!" she shouted the last part again

"Okay, okay, keep calm" she said standing in front of the two

"Can I at least know what are we going to do?" Ally asked again fighting a yawn

This time Dez spoke up:

"We're going to start the operation 'Bring Austin back by making Ally realize she likes him' or how I like to call 'Operation Auslly'" He finished with a smile.

Ally's eyes comically widened.

"What?" She asked in disbelief "I already told you guys to forget this stupid story!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't like each other, we're just friends… we already heard that" Trish said "But we realized this is the only thing we can do to try find Austin, we can't search for him anymore, it' up with the police now" She let out a sigh "And for the first time, I'll listen to this stupid and try his theory" she explained.

"You in?" Dez asked

"I-I don't…" Ally trailed off.

"Please Ally, we have to find him" Dez begged

Ally seemed reluctant but ended up nodding her head

"As much as I think this is crazy and it's going to end up being a waste of time… okay, I'm in"

Both my two friends smiled widely

Dez clapped his hands together

"Alright, let's ge the Operation Auslly in action!" He exclaimed excitedly

"What are you waiting for? Go get ready!" Trish said to Ally

"oh, ok"

As Ally walked over to the bathroom I finally snapped back to reality as I just realized what just happened.

"MEOW?!"

**I really don't know how to explain myself, I should've updated soon and your guys wait we for such a short chapter, I'm sorry. I'll try to udate again until the end of this week. Maybe tomorrow? well I'll see.**

**But as you see, this chapter explain a lot about the next steps of this story. And let's get ready for some Auslly!**

**oh, and I got a really good idea for a new story, but I'm not planing on starting this one soon because I'm already ashemed of my horrible updating in this one. But wait and you'll see, maybe on the final of november when I'm on my vacations...**

**And revi- you know what, you guys already know what to do**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Ok Allyson. Spill" Trish said while holding a blinding bright light in front of my face

The three of us and pancake are currently in my now dark room because Trish and Dez closed the curtains blocking any light coming from the sunny Sunday outside.

I'm now sitting on a chair in the middle of my room surrounded by my two crazy friends that were what I can say 'interrogating' me

I smirked at the whole situation

"Don't you guys think you just watched a little bit too much of Crime and Judgment?" I asked mentioning their favorite TV series, they watched all of the 128 episodes in a row!

"Don't you think you just gotta admit you like him already?" Dez asked mimicking my question and putting that stupid light right on my face again

"Guys, I already told you. I don't like him, and neither does he like me" I said in a serious face

"Really Ally? Are you sure?" Trish asked getting closer and closer at every word

"Yeah I'm-" I started but Dez cut me off with another question:

"What do you like about him?"

"Well… a lot of things, but that doesn't mean I like him" I answered

"Say what you like about him" Trish said getting more interested

"Everything" Dez said

"With details" Trish completed

I looked strangely at my friends but decided for answering the stupid question already

"Oook, well I like that he's a good singer, dancer and musician…" I trailed off

I looked up at their faces, I can barely see their faces but I can still see they're waiting for me to say more

"I like the way he's so cool and careless about everything, on stage, or even dealing with my problems because I'm always so complicated but he's always keeping it cool for me. The way that even at my bad hair days he will always say I'm looking good if I ask, I like how he's always trying to make me conquer my stage fright even thought it haven't worked till now" I stopped and took a deep breath

"And all of that without mentioning that he is so handsome…" I stopped when I realized I've talked way too much

I heard Dez's footsteps through the dark room, when the lights went on I was greeted by two sly smirks on their faces

"Ally..." Trish spoke up "Just admit to yourself that you like him" She said still smiling at me

"But I-I d-don't-" I tried but was cut off

"Yes you do" Dez said

"Come on Ally just admit it, is the only way we have to bring Austin back" Trish said

What? It's not fair put this weight on my shoulders, I don't know if like Austin. And is not fair to put me on all this pressure

I was thinking about a response when I heard a crash coming downstairs.

I turned my head to the direction of my bedroom door

"Dad?" I asked and ran downstairs, half because I was worried what had happened with my dad, and half because I really needed get out of this situation with the whole liking thing

**Austin's P.O.V**

I was in the corner of the room watching Trish and Dez interrogate Ally. God, they really need to stop watching that TV show.

My heart literally stopped when I heard Ally talking about what she liked about me…

"I like the way he's so cool and careless about everything, on stage, or even dealing with my problems because I'm always so complicated but he's always keeping it cool for me." I smiled at this, Ally is always happy and seeing the good side of the things, but when she got stressed, is not a beautiful thing to see. And it happens mostly always because of my career.

The least I can do is calm her down, she does so much for me. There's no way in the world I can get back to her the way she deserve. I think she's the best thing that ever happened to my life.

"The way that even at my bad hair days he will always say I'm looking good if I ask" hahaha! Are you kidding me? When did she had bad hair days? Her hair is always beautiful and flawless, just like her. I'm not just being nice when I say she looks good when she asks, because she's always looking **awesome.**

"I like how he's always trying to make me conquer my stage fright even thought it haven't worked till now" yeah, that's true. I'm always trying to make her perform on stage because I just can't handle seeing such a talented girl hiding in the shadows. I know someday she'll e able to make a huge perform, and I'll be right in the front row, cheering for her.

I watched as she took a deep breath seeming completely lost in her thoughts maybe not even paying attention on what she was saying. And then what she said got me completely out of breath

"And all of that without mentioning that he is so handsome…"

Screw the blush, my whole current tiny body turned red. She thinks I'm handsome? Does she think I'm hot?

I don't really know why but the thought makes me happy, I know a lot of girls think I'm hot, you have no idea how much times my name and the hashtag _hot_ appears at my twitter feed everyday

But the thought of Ally thinking I'm attractive make me feel… I don't really know how, but it's different than any ordinary girl thinking I'm handsome. Ally's not an ordinary girl.

I don't know what all of that means, the meaning of all of this I'm feeling… I hope is something good.

I got pushed out of my thoughts when Ally entered the room. When did she left at all?

"It was just an kitchen accident, let's say that I'm the only one that can cook on this house" She smirked

"I think I'm going home now" Trish said "Are you coming with me Dez?" She turned to the redhead

"Nah, actually I think-" He started but Trish abruptly cut him off

"I said, Are you coming with me Dez?" She repeated terrifying slow getting her face closer to his in an intimidating way.

But I didn't miss as she whispered in his ear "We need to talk about the operation Auslly"

Dez nodded in understanding and waved a quick goodbye to Ally before following Trish out of the room

As they left Ally jumped into bed and stared at the ceiling probably as much confused as I am

I climbed the bed and lay next to her. She unconsciously wrapped an arm around me.

For the first time since I turned into a cat, I wished I could stay forever like this.

**Hey guys! so this was chapter 7! I really wish I could've updated before but I'm still busy with school and everything. Sorry.**

**And I'm already thinking about the next couple of chapters. I hate doing it but you know, Rob have to come back to the story. Do you remember him? Can you guys feel the dramaaaa!?**

**Tchau tchau :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**No one's P.O.V**

"Plan B?"

Dez said after pacing around with Trish in her room for what seemed an hour or so

"Yeah" Trish agreed but stopped to think for a moment "but what would it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could search for the magic wonderland that is where the love wizards lives and then we could find a way to-" He said getting more excited with his plan at every word

"Or.." but Trish cut him off "We could make a list!"

"A list? Geez you're starting to think like Ally" He frowned

"Yeah I know.. but look I really think it'll work"

"Okay go on" He said shooting closer to the short latina

***PAGE BREAK***

**Austin's P.O.V**

The mall is pretty empty for a Sunday. People are probably enjoying the sunny but not too hot day at the beach or something.

Me and Ally are at the food court having lunch right now, she even gave me fries. I guess she really doesn't know how to take care of a pet.

"Ally?!" A voice called behind us. I think I recognize this voice somewhere..

"Rob?" Ally said as she turned around and saw the tall black haired and brown eyed boy.

What is he doing here?! I thought I never more have the disgust of seeing this guy again after the attack incident-not-so-accidental . I think I made it pretty clear that I don't want him around.

"What happened? You left me alone waiting for you here for our lunch Friday remember?" He asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, you know I have this friend and he kind of disappeared and me and my other friends were looking for him and they were even trying a stupid plan that involved interrogatory and love wizard!" She babbled

"Ok ok ok, I get it. You have been busy" He said after he bring his hand to cover Ally's mouth

TAKE YOU STUPID HANDS OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW OR I'LL!...

"Yeah.." She said removing his hands

"So.. do you think we still can have that lunch you promised me?" He asked hopefully

SAY NO! YELL AT HIM! KICK HIM WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!

"Yes! I would be great" She said pointing to the seat beside her signing for him to sit

"So, tell me about it. Your friend disappeared? And… love wizard?" he said frowning

"Long story.." She said giggling (WHAT?! GIGGLING?!)

" I have time" he said giving an sly smirk

I think I'm going to puke those fries

"Ally!" Dez and Trish yelled in unison as they arrived the food court and interrupted Ally and Rob's conversation (Thanks God!)

"Trish, Dez. What are you guys doing here?" Ally practically squeaked

"One word. Plan B" Dez said

"But Plan B is more than one word" Rob said

"Whatever." Dez eyed the guy "And who are you?"

"Well I'm.." He started

"No time for making new friends! We have to keep focus on The Auslly Operation" Trish cut him off

"Auslly operation? What the h.."

"Buh-bye!" Trish and Dez practically dragged Ally out of the food court. I followed them

I didn't miss Ally mouthing and 'Sorry' to Rob who shook his head and smiled

Oh I can feel those fries coming back again.

**Ok I'm definetly the worst human being in this planet! I take ages to upload a new chapter and when I do is this little thing?!**

**Okay even knowing nothing can explain what I did. I have an explanation: There's this guy, I think about him all the time, I nealy faint when he talks to me, he's cute, funny, childish, and have the power to take my breath away only for liking my pictures on facebook.**

**Yeah you heard it right. I'M HAVING MY FIRST CRUSH RIGHT NOW AND I HAVE A SCIENCE TEST TOMORROW! AHHHHHH**


	9. The List and Step 1

***I do not own Austin & Ally or The song Ela vai voltar by Charlie Brown Jr.**

The 5 steps to bring Austin back through The Auslly Operation. Or the T5STBABTTAO. Or simply, The list.

1. Songwriting

2. Sleepover

3. Places

4. Remembering

5. Pancakes

**Austin's P.O.V**

"For the last time!" Ally said exasperated "Why do I have to write a song?"

"We already told you, it's a part of The Auslly Operation" Dez said for the tenth time, I guess

"It's the first step of our list" Trish completed seeming annoyed

"I just don't understand how that would help"

"Just do it!"

"What if I don't want!"

"Do it!" Trish and Dez shouted in unison. AWKWAAARD

"Ow come on Ally, you always write songs when you're feeling something. Being it good or bad" Trish said "aren't you feeling something right now?"

"Maybe…" She looked at the piano of the practice room thoughtful

"So.. do it!" Dez said seeming tired of this

After some trying to form the melody and writing lyrics down on her songbook. Her voice filled the practice room.

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made me speak out too loud**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made him fly away**

**But he'll come back**

**But he'll come back**

**He's not the kind of guy that open up at first, but gets better at second, and the paradise is at third.**

**He's strong, he's sensible, he's a warrior, he's the one, he's the true kind of truth**

**He's one of those you like at first, fall for second , and lose your mind at third.**

**He's smart, knows how to play guitar, he even play sports, can't you see he's a keeper?**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made me speak out too loud**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made him fly away**

**But he'll come back**

**But he'll come back**

**Let me show you the world at my own way, baby…**

**Let me show to you the best that I can do…**

**Make life as good as it can be**

**Make a new way in the direction of the sun**

**I feel so good when I see the sunset…**

**So I can see the moonlight**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made me speak out too loud**

**My mind sometimes maybe so senseless made him fly away**

**But he'll come back**

**But he'll come back.**

…wow.

"It worked!" Ally spun around at time to see Trish and Dez high fiving

"Okay. Now that I did it, can you guys tell me what's the point of this?" Ally asked with eyebrows raised

"Ally, I think you can find it out by yourself" Dez said with a sly smirk

Ally still looked confused but I could see… fear(?) in her eyes

"Who's that song about?" Trish asked

Ally's eyes widened and when she was about to reply Trish cut her off

"No no no, you don't need to tell us" She looked at Dez "we already know" he nodded his head in agreement

"But-"

"No buts!" Trish and Dez said in unison again. AWKAAAARD (2)

As they left the practice room I heard some screaming of excitement from out of the door, but all I could think was 'Please let it be about me, please let it be about me, please let it be about me…'

**Ally's P.O.V**

OH MY GOD THE SONG IS ABOUT AUSTIN!

My best friend!

My cute, talented, funny, childish… BEST FRIEND!

I have to calm down, really. ' .him… yeah.. I don't like Austin he's my best friend. Only.

A lot of people say that my songwriting skills are amazing because I write what's in my heart, and this song just flowed out of me. I know it's crazy, so crazy that I don't really understand

I was cut out of my thoughts by Pancake rubbing his head on my leg

"Hey buddy.." I pet his head "I'm really glad I'm on summer vacation… It would be really strange to go to school without Austin" He purred

"Aw.. you're so cute! I love you"

**Austin's **

_"__Aw.. you're so cute! I love you"_

Ok, I have to remember that she said that to a cat, not really to me. But I couldn't help my heart stopping for a second. Ally already told me she loved me, but always in a friendly way.

Well.. except for one time it seemed like she meant it in other way…

_"__Thanks Austin" Ally said while we were sitting on the piano bench of the practice room in a late night songwriting session_

_"__For what?" I turned to her confused_

_"__For… everything" She answered playing some keys on the piano finally getting the good melody we've been looking for_

_"__Can you be more specific?" I asked playing along with her melody_

_"__Well, thanks for your friendship" chord "for caring about me" chord "for making me feel good" chord "for always being here for me" chord "I love you"_

_As she said that last sentence she hit the final chord of a great melody we made while talking_

_My eyes widened a little at her last words, as I did it, she did the same and looked away. And I'm also pretty sure I saw a blush._

_"__I love you too Alls" I said and grabbed her by the wrist supping her around and giving her a tight hug_

_After some minutes that seemed like a wonderful forever "Austin.. can't… breathe"_

_"__Oh sorry"_

I love you "Meow"

She smiled.

**Heeeey guys, so first let me explain, you may don't know the song I used in this chapter because it's actually a song in portuguese called 'Ela vai voltar' by Charlie Brown Jr. (a brazillian band). This song is about a girl, so what I did was traslate and change some parts to be okay with Austin's personality and well genre.**

**And news! my best friend knows everything about my crush, she just stopped me and said "You like him, don't you?" I don't really know if she knows me that well or if it's written all over my face. if it's the last, boys are so clueless...**

**And last. ARE YOU EXCITED FOR RELATIONSHIPS AND RED CARPETS? AHHHH!**


End file.
